


Seeing Stars

by LudicrousLegacy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LudicrousLegacy/pseuds/LudicrousLegacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian shows the Inquisitor there's more than one way to make him see stars. Written with inatrice's Aedan Lavellan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inatrice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inatrice/gifts).



Aedan inhales sharply, his fingers digging into Dorian’s hair, his lips trembling ever so slightly as he fights to keep himself under control. “I wasn’t aware this was even an option,” he says breathlessly. “That people did this for each other.”

“It’s more common than you think,” Dorian says cheerfully. He’s on the floor, kneeling between Aedan’s naked thighs as he sits on the edge of the bed, and it’s all Aedan can do to keep himself from yanking his hands out of Dorian’s hair and burying his face in them. “Great fun, too. For the giver and the receiver both, in case you had any doubts.”

Aedan makes a small pained noise, and Dorian laughs, nosing at his left kneecap. “We’ll start off this way at first, and maybe next time you can try it too, if you like,” Dorian says reassuringly, “but don’t worry. I want to do this. I want to make you feel good.” Dorian’s eyes are mischievous as he adds, “I even went ahead and took care of my own desires beforehand. I don’t want anything to get in the way of my pleasuring you. Least of all my own arousal.”

Aedan blushes furiously and nods, though he still can’t meet Dorian’s eyes. He’s still not sure what he’s supposed to do with himself, his nakedness almost unbearable to him, the vulnerability he feels overwhelming. But Dorian’s hands are soft, warm, his mouth is parted in excitement and he’s looking at Aedan impatiently. Aedan gives a feeble little shrug, still looking away. “I…I’m…ready, Dorian,” he says softly, “If you really want this, I’m ready.”

Dorian’s laugh is warm and enticing. “Oh, I want this,” he says eagerly, leaning forwards, “I want this.”

Aedan’s grip tightens in Dorian’s hair as he bends his head in closer, hovering over Aedan’s half-hard length with a smirk. “Go ahead and tug, if you like,” he says casually, “I like it.” He winks up at Aedan’s blushing face before taking the tip of him in his mouth and giving a hard suck.

“Creators!” Aedan gasps. He’s not prepared for this at all. Dorian’s mouth is obscenely wet, hot, the ring of his lips tight around him. He almost can’t believe what’s happening, one hand slipping to his side to anchor himself in position at the edge of the bed, the other curling in Dorian’s dark locks. “Dorian!”

Dorian lets out a short laugh through his nose, his eyes half-closed as he works his mouth up Aedan’s cock. Aedan’s eyes roll back into his head, and he lets out a soft whine. It feels incredible, indescribable, and he struggles to breathe as the pleasure intensifies. The hand at his side scrabbles at the bedsheets, the other one stroking Dorian’s hair roughly, causing it to stick out in disheveled tufts that would look ridiculous on anyone else, but only serve to make Dorian look that much sexier.

He feels almost disappointed when his orgasm draws closer, desperate to make the sensations last, when Dorian suddenly reaches out and clamps his thumb and forefinger around the base of his cock, squeezing hard. Aedan lets out a rough gasp, then a sharp moan as he feels the sensation slowly beginning to abate.

Dorian slides his mouth off him, and Aedan nearly cries at the loss. “Don’t worry, sweet,” Dorian murmurs, and he’s laying kisses along the inside of Aedan’s thigh now. “It’s just for a little bit. We can’t have you spending just yet. I promised you would see stars tonight.”

Aedan hasn’t the breath to reply. He lets himself fall backwards so that he’s half-lying down, panting. “Dorian,” he huffs, when his throat begins to feel raw, “Dorian, I’m…I can’t….”

“Hush,” Dorian says gently, biting the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, drawing a soft cry out of Aedan. “Hush. You don’t need to speak. You just need to feel.”

“Please,” Aedan forces the words out as best as he can, raising himself back up to a sitting position, “more.”

Dorian grins, leaning in, licking the juncture of Aedan’s thigh and his hip. “I can do more,” he purrs, one of his hands slipping from Aedan’s thigh. He reaches out, presses a finger to Aedan’s entrance, making his eyes fly open in shock. “Do you want to try this?” Dorian’s voice is all silk and satin, smooth and rich, as he taps one fingertip against Aedan’s hole.

Aedan pales, and Dorian kisses his thigh sweetly. “Just my fingers, and only if you want,” Dorian assures him, and Aedan relaxes just a bit. “We can try,” he says reluctantly, and Dorian smiles at him.

“Stop me anytime,” he says firmly, and Aedan nods. Dorian conjures up a handful of slick, and coats his finger while Aedan squirms impatiently. Dorian leans in again, satisfied, and closes his mouth around the head of Aedan’s cock again.

His lips are sliding down towards the middle of Aedan’s length when the first finger slips inside him. Aedan lets out a cry of shock; the sensation is odd and not what he would call pleasant, but if the way Dorian reacts to it has given him any indication, he knows it will be worth the wait. He closes his eyes and lets his head loll back, fists clenched in the sheets as Dorian’s nose bumps against his pubic bone.

The sensation is insane. Dorian’s questing finger inside him feels less intrusive and more intimate now. Aedan clenches, and Dorian lets out a soft hiss. “Oh, Creators, Dorian,” Aedan whispers, and Dorian bears down harder, his knuckles brushing against Aedan’s balls. He barely even realizes that Dorian has slipped another finger in, he feels so good. He can feel them moving inside him, searching, and Dorian’s focus is making him both light-headed and embarrassed. But he’s too far gone in pleasure to care.

Just as Dorian’s fingers slip up to brush against his prostate, he swallows hard, and Aedan does, in fact, see stars.

The orgasm that escapes from him is long, drawn-out, and Dorian has to hold his hips down with his free hand to prevent him from choking him with his thrusts. Tears are pricking at the corner of Aedan’s eyes when he comes off the high, one hand having found its way back into Dorian’s hair and clenching so tightly he winces. Aedan gasps, moaning loudly and unabashedly as Dorian slides his mouth off of him, licking his lips, and gets to his feet, crawling into bed beside him.

“How did that feel?” He grins, as Aedan struggles to lift himself higher up onto the bed. He gets there in the end only with Dorian’s help, who then pulls him close, stroking his sweaty hair out of his eyes.

Aedan is still shaking. “Amazing,” he pants, his eyelids fluttering, his hands nervously reaching out to touch Dorian everywhere. His face, his shoulders, his arms, his hips…he just wants to feel him all over. “Dorian, I…I don’t know what to say.”

Dorian grins. “Good,” he says cheerfully, “that means I’ve done my job right.” He laughs, leans in, and presses a kiss to Aedan’s mouth.

Aedan kisses him back hungrily, a shiver running through him. “I want to try it,” he says, when they pull apart for a breath, “I want to do it for you. But you’ll have to show me how to do everything you did. Please.”

Dorian smiles; the warmth lights up his whole face. “Very well,” he says, stroking Aedan’s cheek, looking at him with endless fondness and affection. “I’ll walk you through it.”

“Good.” Aedan yawns, snuggling closer to Dorian, breathing in his scent. He smells like spice and wine and musk and Aedan still can’t believe how much he feels for this man. Things he never even knew existed. Dorian is holding him close, telling him about more things they can try, other methods of pleasing a man that send shivers down Aedan’s spine. His voice is soothing, soft, so very rich, and Aedan finds his eyelids drooping after a while, lulled by the beat of Dorian’s heart and the soft pitch of his voice.

“Inquisitor?” Dorian’s amused voice breaks into his thoughts. “Aedan, are you falling asleep on me?”

“No.” Aedan says, but he does anyway.


End file.
